Pokemon New Bounds
by Umspeon
Summary: DISCONTINUED This is the story of a boy as he travels around the Kanto region with his pokemon a shiny charmander in the company of new, and old friends *DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN POKEMON* ***this is my first fanfic I hope you like it***
1. episode 1

Kile stepped into professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town, "Hey professor Oak.. where are you?" Kile asked,

"Over here Kile." professor Oak said while hanging upside down.

"Erm what are you doing?" Kile asked

"Happy birthday Kile what brings you here?"asked professor Oak ignoring Kile's question

"Um my mom told told me to drop off this package for you." Kile explained

"Oh did your mom tell you? that's for you" professor Oak said

"Wow thank you!" Kile exclaimed

Kile opened the capsule and found 3 pokeballs in it.

"But I can't have a pokemon..." Kile said sadly looking at the poke balls.

"Your mother said that it's time for you to go on a journey of your own." professer Oak explains "But pick only one Kile."

"Ok come on out everyone." Kile said

Kile let out the 3 pokemon, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.

"Char!" The gold colored charmander greets him

"Hi you guys!" Kile laughed

"Pick which one you like Kile." said

"Okay hmm... I already had mine picked out from the start, ever since a was little I have always wanted a charmander!" Kile exclaimed

The charmander jumped to the ground happily stretching.

 _yes, I finally get to go on a_ _journey_ the charmander thought _well hello Kile nice to meet you I'm Kiliy_

"I hope we get to be great friends too charmander!" Kile laughs

"You can name her if you want" explains

"Ok how about Casey?" Kile asks Kiliy

 _WHAT no my name is Kiliy not Casey..._ Kiliy shakes her head

"Well then how about Cleo?" Kile asks picking up Kiliy

 _ugh nope no even close Kile geez keep trying_ Kiliy rolled her eyes

"How about Sheri?" Kile said in an unsure tone

 _fine, here, let me write down my name thought you'd be a little smarter Kile_ Kiliy squirmed out of Kile's arms and hopped on the table and in pen scribbled out her name the best she could for being a pokemon.

"Charmander!" Kiliy said sturnly pointing to the paper

"Ki..Ki..Kiliy?" Kile read trying to make out the writing.

 _YES thats. my. name_ Kiliy sighs and nods her head yes

"Ok Kiliy let's train hard together to beat the Indigo League!" Kile said holding out his hand

"Char char!" Kiliy shouts shaking Kile's hand then jumping on his shoulder

"Let's go Kiliy bye professer Oak " Kile Shouts as he runs out of the lab.

"Bye Kile good luck" professer Oak shouts back

Kile and Kiliy burst out of the lab into the sunlight. The lab is on a hill over looking some small houses with even more hills and windmills.

"Cimon Kiliy let's head to my house before we leave" Kile said happily already running to the house

 _alright let's go!_ Kiliy chrips joyfully

When they finally arrive at Kile's house and head inside

"Hey mom I'm home~"Kile was cut short by her mom now scolding Kile.

"Kile what did I tell you about having pokemon in the house~" Kile's mom shouted

"But mom..." Kile sighed

"I don't care now put that thing back where it belongs~" she continued shouting

"But mom.."Kile said a little louder

"You are so grounded I told you over and over and~!"

"Mom!" Kile yelled, " professor Oak said that you said that it was okay for me to have a pokemon!"

"What I did not say such a thing!"she exclaimed

"Mom before you continue nagging at me this is Kiliy the pokemo professer Oak gave me Kiliy this is my mom" Kile said calmly

 _nice to meet you but please don't make Kile give me back to professer_

After a long silence

Kile's mom finally said "...I'm sorry Kile I'm going to have a long talk with the professor but because it's your birthday I'll let you keep the charmander Erm I mean Kiliy..."

Kile let out a sigh of relief "Thank you mom so much!"

"Your welcome sweetie oh, and someone wants to say hi to you Kile." Kile's mom said

"What who...~" Kile asked

"Hi Kiki Happy Birthday" a voice said

Kile instantly reconized it as...

"Riley?!" Kile exclaimed

He turned around to come face to face with Riley Kile's childhood friend...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. episode 2

"What are you doing here Riley?"Kile said, suprised.

"Well, can't I come and visit a friend on his birthday? and when did you guys stop calling me "Handyman"?"Riley replied

"Okay "Handyman", What brings you here?"Kile chuckled

"Oh your mom broke the sink again so she called me over here to fix it." Riley laughed

"What! Mom I told you not to do that geez!" Kile yelled.

"Oh calm down Kiki I'm joking ok I came here for your birthday silly!" Riley laughed.

"Oh... sorry..." Kile said sheepishly.

"Oh its fine, so from your mom's yelling I heard you got a pokemon now?" Riley asked

"You bet! Handyman meet Kiliy" Kile said proudly

 _Hi Riley nice to meet you!_ Kiliy chirped

"Well hello Kiliy!" Riley said "Hey KiKi since you have a pokemon now... how about a battle? I'll take it easy on you!"

"Well..." Kile said carfuly.

 _Should I accept Riley's challenge he is stronger than me... I know I'll ask Kiliy what she thinks..._ Kile thought.

"What do you want to do Kiliy?" Kile asks.

"Charmander!"Kiliy says nodding

"Ok well Riley, I accept your challange!" Kile exclaims. "Mom can you judge the battle?"

"Sure honey, but be super carful ok...?" Kile's mom sighed.

"Okay mom I will!" Kile grunted.

"Well then let's hop to it KiKi!" Riley shouted.

And they both ran out of the house ready for battle...

"Hey Kiki meet my pokemon, come on out Dylin!" Riley shouted as he threw his pokeball into the air.

"Char!"the charmander growled eager for a battle

"Kiliy you can do this!"Kile said encouraging Kiliy

 _alright my first battle with Kile let's make this count!_ Kiliy shouted.

 _"_ You first Kile let's see what you can do!" Riley said.

"Okay Kiliy use scratch!" Kile commanded.

 _your not going to win!_ Kiliy dashed straight for Dylin swiping at his head.

"Char!" Dylin cried dodging the attacks.

"Use ember Dylin!" Riley said.

Dylin opened his mouth and a burst of embers flew out straight towards Kiliy! _you won't beat me that easily!_ Kiliy growled. Kiliy quickly dodged the ember and hit Dylin with the countering scratch! _Grrr come at me little girl!_ Dylin barked.

"Use tailwhip Kiliy!" Kile shouted.

Kiliy then whipped around her tail knocking Dylin off his feet!

"Quick Dylin get up and use scratch!" Riley shouted.

"Use scratch as well Kiliy! Kile shouted.

"Charrrmannderrr!" Both Kiliy and Dylin shouted as they jumped clashing their scratch together.

then Kiliy using the last of her strength to switch the claw she was using scratch on she knocked Dylin into the ground as hard as she could. When Dylin hit the ground some dirt came up covering the view but when the dust cleared Dylin was up!

"Kiliy use scratch one more time!" Kile said.

But before Kiliy was able to land the move Dylin collapsed, now KO'ed!

"Dylin is unable to battle Kiliy wins!" Kile's mom announced.

"Dylin! You ok? Wow Kiki I underestimated you next time will be different!" The shocked Riley said giving Dylin an oranberry. Dylin stood up, now healed, and walked over to Kiliy and Kile. _Great job Kiliy!_ Dylin sighed. _You did great too Dylin!_ Kiliy said then suddenly, Kiliy and Dylin remembered their childhood. They remembered all the adventures they had together and then, they remembered each other. _Kiliy?!_ Dylin gasped. _Dylin!?_ Kiliy said suprised. _i saw you... gone..._ Dylin stammered. _Well I'm not!_ Kiliy said still suprised. _where did you go Kiliy?_ Dylin said now getting over shock. _I was taken to something called a pokemon labatory... wait! What happened to you!?_ Kiliy asked. _I was hit with something I know now to be a pokeball and next thing I know it I'm traveling with Riley!_ Dylin _replied. Hey Dylin? Now that we are together again... let's be friends forever... okay?_ Kiliy asked hopfully. _Kiliy, you know we will always be friends, to the end!_ Dylin replied.

"What do you know Kiliy and Dylin are friends already." Riley exclaimed

"Your right Handyman and please, stop calling me KiKi?" Kile said.

"Okay Kiki then stop calling me Handyman!" Riley laughed.

"What but I thought you **liked** being called Handyman!" Kile shot back

"Enough you guys, this is going to turn into one of your fights now cut it out right now!" Kile's mom shouted.

"Okay..." Kile and Riley both said together

"Hey KiKi?" Riley asked

"What?" Kile replied

"Do you want to travel with me? Now that you have a pokemon you can participate the Indigo League with me! I have already taken out the first gym but I'll wait for you to beat it so we can travel together.. what do you think... Kile...!" Riley said.

 _Wait a minute he called me Kile! he never did that... he must be really serious about this..._ Kile thought.

"It's ok with me if you do want to go sweetie." Kile's mom exclaimed

"Okay! Riley, lets travel together!" Kile said excitedly

"Really...? Ok let's go KiKi!" Riley shouted "Cimon Dylin let's go!"

"Well Kiliy here we go our first adventure together... let's do our best!" Kile said to Kiliy.

 _alright Kile! Yeah... let's do our best!_ k

Kiliy agreed

"Bye honey, oh, and by the way when you come back, you grounded!" Kile's mom shouted.

"Wait what?!" Kile groaned "ugh you better forget that mom or I won't come back!" Kile said jokingly.

and so our adventurers are off on their journey who knows what awaits them...?

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 ** _***_** just to be clear on somethings Kiliy is pronounced  Kiley and the _italics_ is the pokemon talking and no one in the story can understand but you guys ;) ** _***_**


End file.
